


Unexpected Reunion

by jacquelee



Series: Tasha Yar on Babylon 5 [1]
Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of new security guards gets assigned to Babylon 5 and Susan realizes that among them is someone she knows very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Star Trek TNG/Babylon 5, Tasha Yar/Susan Ivanova, unexpected reunion". 
> 
> I love this idea, and I might even make this into a series, since Tasha fits so well into the Babylon 5 universe and I really like her and Susan together. And B5 certainly needs more women!

Some new security personnel arriving at the station wasn't particularly interesting, so Susan just skimmed the list, when one name caught her attention. Tasha Yar. She needed to reread it to actually believe that it was real. Tasha. How long had it been? 

They had been inseparable back then, at the academy, but then they had lost contact after she had been commissioned as officer while Tasha stayed enlisted and they were assigned to different posts.

Was that really already eight years ago? It felt like yesterday that they said goodbye. At first, they had still written each other a few times a year, but with everything that was going on, that had fizzled out eventually. And now Tasha was coming here, to Babylon 5, less than a year after Susan herself had been transferred here. 

Seeing the opportunity she just got handed, Susan reached a decision and got up from her station, informing the lieutenant on duty that she would leave C'n'C under her command to greet the new security guards in the landing bay. Normally, Garibaldi was the one to do that, but it wasn't that unusual for an officer of the command staff to inspect new personnel. 

On the way to the arrival area, she reminisced. Tasha Yar. They had met as teenagers at the academy, both wounded, both looking for a new life. Both born too late to fight in the war and still eager to join Earthforce, albeit for different reasons. Tasha was looking for a way to cope with the brutality and abuse she had endured as a child on the colony world she grew up on, and Susan first and foremost wanted to follow in her brother's footsteps. 

Being the same age and having similar personalities, they became friends quickly. Those days were some of the fondest memories for Susan, filled with talking, studying, laughing. They had shared a room and had talked about everything, from the war to their fears to romance and sex. 

Even though they had quickly decided that a romantic relationship was not what either of them wanted, they shared a liking for casual sex and while Tasha had at first hesitated due to the violence she had witnessed, though thankfully never experienced herself, they still found that they both enjoyed finding out together what they liked and disliked. 

Most of those experiments had ended less in orgasms and more in laughter and snuggles, which was maybe why Susan remembered them so fondly. She had always seen sex in a mechanic way, you did it to get an orgasm out of it and then that was it. Which was why she didn't even have it much, especially since masturbating had always been enough for her when the urge hit. 

There had never been much emotional involvement when she had sex with another person and she liked it that way. Which was why she mostly stayed clear from romantic relationships. Too many compromises, too much entanglement. She liked her freedom and having a romance meant to give that up, which for her would never work. 

Tasha had felt the same way. They had been best friends and had been asked more than once if they were in a romantic relationship, but always answered that they liked each other too much for that. For Susan, the friendship with Tasha had been the most important one in her life, and remained so still, even now that she hadn't heard from her for at least a couple of years. 

Yes, she had had some romantic entanglements after she had left the academy, or to be more precise, one, but she had found that her prior assessment had been right and there was nothing good to be found in romance, so she had concentrated on her career and short, strictly sexual flings. 

That had not changed over the last two years on Babylon 5. And even though she had formed some friendships, especially with Garibaldi and Sinclair, none of them were as strong as what she had had with Tasha. 

Of course, there was Talia, for whom she started to feel the same as she did for Tasha back then, but there was the problem of the Corps and Susan being a latent telepath, which was something that would surely throw a wrench in any kind of relationship with Talia, at least for now as she remained loyal to the Corps. 

Who knew what the future would bring? For now, as she entered the arrival area, she was simply happy at the prospect of seeing Tasha again. Just to have someone to talk to, to catch up with. Even though she now started to get a little nervous. 

Yes, she still saw Tasha as her best friend, even after all those years, but what if Tasha didn't see it that way? What if she had changed? What if-

"Susan? Oh my gods! Susan!" 

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling her name and then she found herself in a tight hug, which she enthusiastically reciprocated after she got over her initial surprise. 

No, nothing had changed. Not Tasha's appearance, except for the Babylon 5 security uniform of course, and not the way she hugged her tightly, making her feel like they had never been separated at all. She felt the same connection, the same feelings she had felt all those years ago. 

But before they could actually talk about anything, there was the very distinct sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. 

Coming up from the haze she had been lost in momentarily due to the reunion with Tasha, Susan realized that Garibaldi was standing right next to them with an amused smile on his face, raising his eyebrows. 

"Lieutenant Commander, I take it you know the Sergeant."

Standing to attention just as much as was necessary to not be seen as disrespectful to her new boss, Tasha still didn't pay him any regards and kept facing Susan. 

"Lieutenant Commander, huh? Nice! I see you're still on track for being a Captain at thirty."

Susan laughed. 

"Of course. Gotta keep that up. And what about you, Sergeant? Not bad. Not bad at all." 

They laughed together and hugged once more, but separated quickly because now Garibaldi seemed to have lost his patience because he loudly announced that they should get the new security personnel settled in. 

Tasha kept smiling at Susan when the other new guards turned to go with Garibaldi. 

"I guess that's my cue. Hey, how about dinner tonight? Catch up a little?"

"I would love that! 2100, my quarters?", with a look towards Garibaldi who already had nearly reached the exit with the other guards and was now gesturing towards Tasha in a very poignant way, she continued "I'd tell you where they are but I'm sure Garibaldi will eagerly inform you about everything." 

Tasha laughed and finally moved towards the very impatient Chief. 

"I'll be there!" She started walking, but then she turned around again and quickly stepped back towards Susan to give her a last brief hug, whispering: "it's really good to see you again."

Susan smiled. 

"You too."

Then Tasha jogged towards the exit and disappeared with the rest of the new personnel and Garibaldi, who made a point to look back towards Susan with raised eyebrows, shaking his head, which made her laugh even more. 

Walking back to C'n'C, Susan felt elated. There had been no need to worry, the connection they had had in the past was clearly still there. And she definitely looked forward to the evening.


End file.
